


I Know You

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara confronts Cat about their mutual feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of World's Finest. This work assumes that the last few minutes of the episode never happened. Ever. 
> 
> This was written for Supercat March Madness Angst Week on Tumblr. 
> 
> I've never written angst so this is not my best work. Trying something new. Feel free to let me know if I should stick to fluff :-)
> 
> Chapter 1, Cat's POV  
> Chapter 2, Kara's POV

It was late. Much later than Cat meant to be at CatCo. She was standing on the balcony, drink in hand. She needed some time, and this place had become a sanctuary for her. She closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her. A small, quick gust came and blew her hair. It felt nice. She needed to relax. 

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. The events of the day rolled over and over in her mind. The battle she watched between Supergirl and The Flash and Livewire and the Silver Banshee. She had been terrified. She’d never come so close before. So close to dying. One small jolt from Leslie’s hand would have easily stopped her heart. 

She remembered Siobhan’s hands on her and involuntarily cringed a little. She remembered the feeling of the cuffs on her wrists, keeping her in her place. She wasn’t accustomed to being pushed around. Being unable to defend herself or run had frightened her more than she thought it would. It felt like being strangled. 

She remembered her heart racing and feeling the sweat run down her temples and her back. She remembered watching all those people fleeing in fear of their lives. 

She unconsciously gripped the railing of the balcony. She held on tightly. She still had her eyes closed. She wanted to forget every detail, but she had to remember every detail. It was her job. It was the best exclusive all year. Her own first hand account of a meta human attack on the people of National City. As a hostage, no less. It would be a big story. And Cat was all about the story.

She forced the memories to come. Leslie’s hand over her heart, begging her to let her live, the way the brightness of the sun somehow seemed to make everything more confusing. 

Then she remembered Supergirl. She had known instantly that she was safe. She remembered the way Supergirl and The Flash and faced down the two villains. The second Supergirl had an opening, she had beelined it to Cat and broken the cuffs free. 

She remembered watching as the citizens of National City came to the rescue of their hero. Her own heart had leapt in her chest. The moment was beautiful. Tucked behind the best vantage point, Cat watched how gracefully and gratefully Supergirl had accepted the help. And the forgiveness. She knew by the look on the young hero’s face that she had been deeply touched. 

Cat sighed and let go of the memories. She relaxed her grip on the railing and opened her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled again as the breeze caught the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. She touched the cool glass to her neck. 

But those weren’t the only memories she couldn’t get out of her head. There was Kara. She couldn’t stop thinking about the young woman. Kara in that adorable yellow dress with her bouncy hair. She allowed herself a small smile at that memory. She knew she had to be careful not to let her mind wander too far. 

She took a sip of her drink. She’d let her mind wander much too far lately. When she and Kara were talking over the cupcakes, she had told her she was offering an analogy of Kara’s nonexistent love life. Really, she had been talking about her own. And she most definitely hadn’t been talking about James. 

Kara had come to mean so much to her. Too much. She crossed the emotional line a long time ago. It was everything she could do to keep herself in check every day, to keep herself distant. Kara made it so difficult, though. She was always there. Always helping. Always working harder than the person next to her. Always looking out for Cat. Always admiring Cat. 

Cat had noticed the looks Kara gave her when she thought she was being discreet. They were looks that Cat desperately wanted to return. But she knew a truth that Kara didn’t know. She wasn’t good enough for Kara. 

Cat tapped her glass absentmindedly on the railing then took another sip. She silently cursed herself for being so, well, herself. Cat knew she could never change and she knew Kara needed someone much different than her. Kara needed someone kind and caring. She needed someone to encourage her. Kara deserved someone who would work every day to earn her love. Because Cat knew that when Kara fell in love with someone, it would be with her whole self. 

And Cat couldn’t let that happen. Not with her at least. When the looks became more frequent and the compliments more intimate, Cat knew it was time. She needed to shatter any hope that Kara had of the two of them being together. 

So Cat did the only thing that seemed to make sense. She pushed Kara in James Olsen's direction. James was a good man, though he didn’t deserve her either. But he was better than Cat. Cat knew herself too well. She knew she was selfish and self serving. She was arrogant and hurtful. She pushed people away. She made people feel small. She didn’t give anyone sympathy. She was hard hearted. She was distant. 

Stop, Cat told herself. She had let her mind wander too far again. Self pity would get her no where. She exhaled and took another sip. She needed to get going. She could continue her mental tirade against herself in the car. 

She was about to turn to leave the balcony when the soft shuffle of small feet kept her put. She knew immediately who it was. Damn it, she thought. Not now. Not when her defenses were down. 

Kara silently slipped up beside her. Cat couldn’t move. Kara had a magnetic power over her. She had for a while now. If Cat saw Kara in a room, she would find a reason to walk up to her. She couldn’t help it. 

Kara put her hands on the railing. One hand fell right next where Cat’s hand was still resting. Cat tried to ignore it. She stole a sideways look at their hands. They were so close. But she knew if she crossed the physical line, no matter how small it was, there was no coming back. Kara deserves better, she reminded herself. 

Then Kara moved her hand just slightly so that her pinkie finger was touching Cat’s. Cat closed her eyes again. They stood like that for a moment. 

Finally, Kara asked her, quietly, “Ms. Grant, are you alright? You must have been terrified today.”

Kara caught the barely perceptible nod that Cat gave without looking at her. “Of course, I’m alright, Kiera,” she responded, just as quietly. With every bit of will power she had, Cat removed her hand from the railing and turned to go inside. 

Just before she reached the door she heard Kara say, “I don’t want to be with James.”

Cat froze. She summoned her nonchalant attitude and turned back to Kara. “Of course you want to be with James,” she tried to sound convincing. “Honestly, Kiera, we’ve talked about how you throw yourself at him.” She hoped the dig would have the desired effect of hurting Kara’s feelings. She tipped her head back and downed the remaining contents of the glass. It was for the better. 

Kara was unphased. She took a step closer to Cat, who stood her ground. “I think we both know who’s been throwing me at him,” Kara countered. 

Cat looked down. Kara was still wearing that damn yellow dress. She looked like a literal ray of sunshine. Cat briefly wondered how warm it would feel to hold her. She shook herself internally. She had to get out of there. She turned, opening the door and walking back into her office. Kara followed. Cat walked across to the small bar and set her empty glass down. She stayed there, too scared to turn around. 

But Kara came closer and said, “It’s time you and I talk.”

Then Cat did turn and held up a hand. “No, it’s not. And it never will be.” She said softly, but firmly. 

Kara hesitated, but only for a minute. She couldn’t give Cat time to bolt. “Why? Because you’re scared?” She sounded bold, even to herself. 

At that, Cat laughed. “You think I’m scared? You think you know me? Is that it? You’ve been working for me for so long, now you think you can read me like a book.” Cat’s tone turned cold. It had to. She had to make Kara see. She narrowed her eyes. “You don’t know me. You fetch coffee and layouts. What could someone like you possibly know about someone like me?” 

It stung. Cat could see it on Kara’s face. But the sting was quick. Then Kara set her jaw. Her voice became even more quiet. She took another step toward Cat. “I do know you. I know that you are strong and smart and brave-,”

“Stop,” Cat broke in. “You need to stop,” she said slowly. 

But Kara didn’t stop. “I know you wear heels all the time to look more intimidating, which isn’t unnecessary, by the way. I know that you know you drink too much, so you keep candy at the bar as a buffer between you and alcohol. I know that you don’t wear too much makeup because you don’t want people to notice how beautiful you are, you want them to notice how serious you are.”

Cat dropped her eyes again. This was silly, she told herself. Kara was about to be sorely let down if she kept this up. She wanted to stop her but she couldn’t. Hearing what Kara had observed all this time was unexpected. 

Kara could see she was making an impact so she continued. “I know you hate hospitals because of when you lost your dad.” Tears stung Cat’s eyes at that. “I know the private elevator has nothing to do with germs. It’s just you, setting yourself apart. I know that you are an amazing mom.” 

“Please, stop,” Cat whispered. She looked to Kara’s eyes and told her, “This can never happen.”

But Kara refused to stop. She took another few steps and was almost in front of Cat. “I know that you never display your awards because you believe your best work should stay in front of you and not behind you. You twirl your hair when you’re thinking. And you never call me by my name because you are scared to death of what you feel for me.”

Cat finally looked up at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears that she was desperately holding in. She didn’t have any words. No snarky comeback, no words of wisdom. So she said the one honest thing that came to mind. “You deserve better than me.”

Kara just shook her head, her own tears forming. She closed the distance between them and reached one hand to Cat’s jaw. Cat’s eyes fluttered closed. She didn’t mean to, but she covered Kara’s hand with her own and pressed a kiss to Kara’s palm. She gripped Kara’s forearm with her other hand as if she needed to hold her place for fear she would leave. 

But Kara wasn’t leaving. “There is nothing better than you,” Kara told her. “Stop pushing me away.” She reached her other hand up to Cat’s waist and pulled her close. Cat closed her eyes at the contact and allowed herself to be pulled. 

Kara wrapped a hand through Cat’s hair and gently brought their lips together. Cat reached up and around Kara’s neck. She parted her lips and Kara took the invitation, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched and it opened a floodgate. 

Cat couldn’t resist. Her hands began to roam. Up and down Kara’s body, in and out of her hair. God, Kara felt so good. Cat knew she would. She kissed Kara’s cheek and her jaw. She gently tugged at Kara’s hair until Kara tilted her head back and Cat kissed and sucked at her neck. 

Kara was touching every inch of Cat’s small frame that she could. Her hands were under Cat’s shirt on her soft skin. Cat was reaching up around her shoulders. They were kissing each other with an urgency. Like they were both afraid this was their only chance. 

Cat recognized the sensation in her belly. If she didn't stop this now she knew she wouldn't be able to. She unceremoniously pulled away and put a hand on Kara's chest, keeping her at an arm’s length. 

They were breathing hard. Both of their eyes were wide. Cat shook her head, slowly. Kara saw it. She was losing her. She repeated her words from earlier, “I don't want to be with James.” She took the hand that Cat still had on her chest and added, for clarification, “I want to be with you.”

Cat just a shook her head again and slowly pulled her hand away from Kara’s. She quietly said, “No, you don’t.” With that, Cat quickly retreated from the office. 

Kara was left standing there alone. She wrapped her arms around herself, her Kryptonian body suddenly cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to fix the mess she made with Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your encouraging comments on the first chapter!! Angst was very different for me. 
> 
> This chapter is less angst and more working it the hell out. Lol. 
> 
> I felt a little rushed, trying to get it up before the end of the week. Hope you enjoy!

Kara rode up the elevator the next morning. She had considered not coming in at all, but she knew Cat would be at work, no matter what, and she desperately didn’t want to look weak in front of Cat. So she was there, latte in hand. 

When she stepped off the elevator, she saw that Cat’s office was empty. She ran through several scenarios in her head about how to approach Cat after the previous evening. They all ranged from walking up to her and kissing her roughly to not speaking to her all day. She tried to think of what would have the most impact on Cat. 

She settled on her plan of attack. She would follow Cat’s lead. It was probably the safest plan. She heard the private elevator on its way up. She stood with Cat’s latte ready, along with her tablet and notepad. If she could just get Cat to even give her an order then she knew she would be able to read the tone of her voice and decide what to do next. 

Cat strutted off the elevator and stalked around the corner, eyes set. Kara watched her, waiting. She didn’t send even one glance Kara’s way. She snatched the latte from her hand in a smooth move and walked right into her office. She knew Kara would move to follow so she held up a hand as she crossed the threshold, indicating for Kara not to follow. So she didn’t. 

Not a word. Not a look. Now what? Kara’s face was downcast when Winn came over and sat on the edge of her desk beside her. “What was that about,” he asked her. 

Kara slowly shook her head. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. She quickly dabbed them before Cat had a chance to see. If she saw Kara cry at work, she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“I think I ruined it.” She answered Winn's question. “I think I ruined any chance I had with her.”

Winn’s eye brows went up. “Did you finally talk to her?”

She nodded. “Last night. I came back here after I was done with the Police and the DEO. I told her how I felt. I told her I knew how she felt.” Kara stopped talking for a moment. 

Winn held out his hands. He had to know. “And?”

“We kissed.” Kara’s eyes slipped closed at the memory. 

Winn’s eyes sent wide. “You what?!” His voice dropped to a panicked whisper. “Oh, my god.”

Kara winced. Winn’s exasperation made her think she might have gone too far. But she kept talking. “Yeah, we kissed. And it was amazing. It was so amazing. It was better than anything I imagined. It was frantic and passionate and soft-.”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Winn held his hands up with a cringed look on his face. “What did she say?”

Kara sighed. “I told her I wanted to be with her,” Kara paused, then finished, “and she said, no, I didn’t.”

“Wait, she told you that you didn’t want to be with her?”

“Yeah. And then she walked out.”

“Walked out? She just left you there? After a moment like that?” Winn sounded personally offended. 

“She was scared.” Kara knew that much. And she knew why Cat was scared. What she didn’t know was how to get Cat to see passed it. 

“What are you gonna do?” Winn asked. 

Kara just slowly shook her head and watched Cat through the glass wall. “I don’t know.”

The morning wore on like that. Every time Cat turned in her chair or came in or out of her office, Kara sat up straighter and tried to get her attention. Every time Cat ignored her. 

Cat even ordered her own lunch. Kara didn’t ever remember a day that she had ordered her own lunch. Cat was avoiding her. That much was obvious. Maybe it was good that Cat was ignoring her, Kara thought. She can’t get their encounter the night before out of her mind. Or maybe it was an indication that she was furious and intended to fire Kara by the end of the day. Either seemed possible and Kara had no clue which direction she was leaning. 

It was excruciating. When Cat walked by, she felt her heart start to race. She stared at Cat while she was sitting on the sofa, tapping away at her laptop. Her mind floated back to that kiss. She closed her eyes and remembered what Cat’s small body felt like in her arms. She thought about the sensation that shot through her when Cat tangled her fingers in her hair and scratched her scalp. She unconsciously touched her fingers to her lips when she remembered what Cat’s skin felt like against her mouth. 

Suddenly, the voice that was plaguing her dreams broke through her reverie. “Kiera.” Kara’s eyes shot open and she jumped a little. She wasn’t even sure she’d really heard it. It didn’t sound the way Cat usually said it. There was none of the usual inflection. None of the faked irritation or sarcasm. 

Kara sighed. That was the tone she was dreading. Cat hadn’t even said anything to her yet. All she said was her name. Well, not even her name. Kara could always tell Cat’s mood by the tone of her voice. And her mood was not good. 

She slowly stood and turned to face her fear. She walked over the threshold of the office and stayed there. 

Without looking up, Cat said, “Take this to printing and return these to the Art Department.” She pushed a few files and a folio to the edge of the coffee table. Kara knew why. Cat didn’t want to risk their fingers brushing. This was a new kind of distant. 

Kara’s face fell. Maybe she really had ruined her chance. She walked over and picked up the items, saying quietly, “Yes, Ms. Grant.” She turned to leave and paused at the door. She closed her eyes, torn over whether to push. She’d pushed last night and now look where she was. 

She turned back to Cat and said, “If we could talk about-,”

Cat cut her off immediately, still not looking at her. “If you don’t leave this office right this second and get your job done, I will fire you here and now.” Her voice was firm. Then she went right back to her work. 

Kara was shocked. Her mouth was open. She closed it and stood up straighter. She turned quickly without another word and left to run the errands. She did take away a silver lining from the exchange. Cat wasn’t intending to fire her. If Cat were actually going to fire her, she would never threaten to fire her. She would just do it. Kara had picked that up over years of watching Cat fire people. Every time Cat fake threatened to fire her, it almost felt like job security. At least she knew she had some time. She could give Cat a little space. 

The end of the torturous day finally came. People filtered out one by one. Winn came to her desk. “What are you gonna do?” 

Kara shook her head. “Give her space? I don’t know. I’ve never seen her be like this. She hasn’t looked at me all day. She called me in two times and gave one sentence orders.” 

“You’re usually with her most of the day.”

Kara sighed deeply, missing the time with Cat. “I know. This has been the worst day.”

“You’ll figure something out.” Winn tried to sound encouraging as he turned to leave. 

Kara shut down her computer and gathered her things. Cat quickly stalked out of her office the same way she had come in, without a glance at Kara. Now she’s just being rude, Kara thought. Kara knew her feelings should be hurt. But they weren’t. Because she knew that Cat was trying to hurt them. She knew that Cat thought if she pushed Kara hard enough, she would give up. But Kara had no intentions of quitting. Not on Cat Grant. 

When Kara walked through the door of her apartment, she was exhausted. Her mind kept running over the situation with ‘what ifs' and ‘either/ors.’ 

She thought back to the beginning. She remembered the moment it happened. The moment she knew she was in love with Cat Grant. It was about a year after she’d started working for her. And it was her first time meeting Carter. He had come to the office with Cat because Cat had an emergency conference call and Carter happened to be with her when she had to rush over. 

She had sat with Carter in the bullpen area. She did most of the talking. She asked if he wanted to see the art department because that’s where all the cool stuff was. So that’s where they went. Kara told him about the stories that went along with each photo or graphic. She could tell he was listening. He would ask an occasional question and Kara remembered being struck by how intelligent his questions were. 

When Cat was done with her call, she had come to find them. They were currently talking over a photo of a building in Iraq. Outside the building stood three Marines. The story was about the neighborhood the building was in. 

Cat came up to them and listened for a minute. Carter asked the question, “Those these men are heroes?” 

Kara glanced at Cat, knowing it was Carter’s mother’s place to answer the question. Of course, she didn’t hesitate. 

“Absolutely, Carter. These men are heroes,” Cat spoke with pride. “These men put their lives on the line every day to protect the people in this neighborhood. Whether or not they get a thank you or a pat on the back. They are out there every day. Yes, because it’s their job, but more so, because they believe in the greater good.” 

“The greater good?” Carter didn’t understand the meaning. 

“The greater good,” Cat repeated. “There is always a purpose out there greater than us. It’s greater than the things we do. It’s greater than our best intentions. There is good to be done in this world, Carter. Our job is to discover how we can lend ourselves to that good. What is our part is serving that greater good?” 

Carter nodded and looked back at the photo. Kara smiled admiringly at Cat. She’d never heard her talk like that. Cat looked over to Kara and smiled back. A genuine smile. It was the first Kara had ever been graced with. She knew from that moment she wanted more of those smiles. 

“Thank you for staying with him,” Cat had said, softly. It was a new tone in Cat’s voice for Kara to store away. 

Kara shook her head at the memory. She walked over to the window. It had started to rain. She opened the window and put her hand out to catch some of the large drops. She sat down by the open window and watched the rain fall. Tiny droplets splashed off the window pane and onto her warm skin. She closed her eyes. 

What should she do? Give Cat space? She’d given Cat over a year of space. And Cat had given it to her as well. Kara put her hand back outside in the rain. Space had gotten them no where. Kara stood back up. She needed to move. She was getting anxious. Maybe she should go fly. No. She didn’t want to fly. She wanted to move slower. 

She went outside. Being in the rain seemed like a good match to her somber mood. She walked along the side walk. Out of and under awnings, not really caring if she got wet or not. 

Maybe she shouldn’t give Cat space. Of course, she had tried that last night and look where it got her. Cat was upset. Kara understood. At least she thought she understood. She remembered Cat’s words, “You deserve better than me.”

Kara furrowed her brow, suddenly confused. She realized that as well as she knew Cat, she had no idea what she had really meant by the statement. 

“I want to be with you,” she had said to Cat. 

“No, you don’t,” Cat had answered back. 

Kara’s mouth dropped open at the sudden realization. Cat didn’t think she was good enough for Kara. How could that possibly be? It was the most ridiculous thing in the world. But Kara knew that was it. How could Cat think it? It didn’t make sense. 

Kara stopped in her tracks and looked around. It had gotten dark out. She’d been walking aimlessly for a while and she needed to get her bearings. She smiled a little when she realized her feet had unconsciously taken her to the edge of Cat’s neighborhood. Maybe Barry had been right. Maybe it was time to speed things up. 

She turned in the direction of Cat’s home and walked faster. She had no idea what she was going to say. But she was driven by the new found knowledge that the entire reason that Cat had been pushing her away had been for her own good. Or at least, what Cat thought was her own good. That’s all Kara had to do. She had to convince Cat that she was, in fact, the best thing for her. 

Before she knew it, she was outside Cat’s front door. She lifted her finger to the door bell. Then she lowered it. This was a bad plan, she thought. She turned her back to the door to think. She had no ideas. Maybe she should wait until the next day. 

She shook her head. No. She couldn’t wait. Give Cat an inch and she’ll take a mile. That’s why she’d pressed her last night. Cat needed to know that the time for them was now. 

She turned back to the door and pressed the doorbell button. She just had to hope the words would come. 

Crap! Her eyes went wide. She suddenly remembered the rain. She ran her fingers through her soaked hair and looked down at her wet clothes and waterlogged shoes. She shut her eyes and breathed out a ragged breath at her own stupidity. She looked terrible. This wouldn’t help her cause. 

Then the door opened, revealing half of Cat’s face. Kara watched as she closed her eyes and sighed. Then she opened the door fully. Kara exhaled a deep breath that she’d been holding. 

It looked like Cat was about ready to turn in. She was wearing a loose fitting black, silk camisole and white silk pants that Kara recognized. Wow, she thought, Cat wears four hundred dollar pants to bed. This was a very bad plan. She had washed her face and it was free of make up. The moisture in the air had gotten to her curls and they were loose, draping her face. Kara thought she looked gorgeous. 

Kara’s mouth was open, but she wasn’t talking. She was like a deer caught in head lights. A wet deer caught in head lights. They just looked at each other for a minute, neither sure what to say. 

Finally Cat threw up one hand and asked, “What are you doing here?” She didn’t sound mad, just tired. 

Kara opened her mouth again. “I was, um,” she began wringing her hands together nervously, “well, when it started raining I thought I would take a walk and, uh.” Kara felt her face getting flushed. She needed to pull it together. She decided to stop talking and start over. 

Kara stopped wringing her hands and she stood up tall. She took a visible deep breath. Then she said, honestly, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I ended up here.” Because she was being honest, she thought she might as well throw in, “And you look amazing.”

One side of Cat’s mouth quirked up in an almost indiscernible smile. She turned her head to the side, trying to hide it. But Kara saw it. And she smiled, too. 

Cat looked back to her and looked her up and down, shaking her head slowly. Kara was soaked. Raindrops were dripping from her long hair. She walked all the way to Cat’s house in the rain. And Cat thought she looked adorable. 

She stood aside and opened the door wider. “Come in. Let’s get you dry.” Kara stepped inside and tried to stay on the small rug just inside the door. When Cat closed the door, it put them face to face for the first time since that kiss. 

Their eyes locked and they both froze. Kara wanted to touch her. Her fingers twitched, wanting to move to Cat’s cheek. But before she could make herself move, Cat stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“Take off your shoes and come with me,” Cat told her quietly. 

Kara obeyed, slipping her shoes off and following Cat through the entry way and down the hall. She tried to soak in every detail she could. The house was beautiful. Wood floors with a thick lacquer shine, chair railing and crown molding. She only caught a glance at the living area. It had a trendy color palette and surprisingly bright colors. 

She followed Cat until she stopped outside one of the bedrooms. She pointed inside. “Guest room. There are towels and a robe in the bathroom. Bring out your clothes. We’ll put them in the dryer.” 

Kara just nodded and walked passed Cat. Cat reached behind her and closed the door. Then she leaned against the closed door and took a breath. How did she let it get this far? 

A few minutes later, Kara came out, wet clothes in hand. She was wearing the cozy, cream colored robe from the guest room. She had managed to pull her hair into a sloppy bun. It would have to do. She almost forgot to slip her glasses back on. She found Cat standing by the back door that led onto the covered patio. She had opened the door letting the cool breeze from the rain come inside. She was leaning against the door frame with her eyes closed. She’d slipped an off the shoulder sweater on over her camisole. Kara stood there, watching her. 

When Cat opened her eyes, they landed on Kara. They stood there, again, looking at each other. Cat walked up, eyes still on Kara and took her wet clothes from her. She stepped off toward the laundry room. 

Kara took another opportunity to look around. Cat’s place was impressive. On a set of shelves in the living area were some photos. Mostly of Carter, or her and Carter. She looked so happy in the pictures. She found one from what looked like an office party. Wait, was that Cat with Lois Lane? They had an arm around each other’s shoulders and they were smiling at the camera. It was one of Cat’s genuine smiles. No way, she thought. Cat and Lois Lane, friends. She would have to ask Cat about that one day. 

She went over to the open patio door and watched the rain come down from the night sky. She heard Cat coming back and looked to her direction. She walked back up to the door and resumed her position leaning against its frame. She had her arms crossed and she was looking at Kara. Kara had her hands in the pockets of the robe, not trusting them not to move of their own accord. She kept her eyes focused outside. 

“Kara.” Cat said the name quietly and she watched as Kara’s eyes slowly closed upon hearing it. Kara felt like something inside of her had finally been released. Like Cat held some kind of a key to a room in her heart where she, herself, had no idea what was behind the door. Her name on Cat’s lips was the key. Maybe she could find out what was behind the door. 

She opened her eyes and looked at Cat. Cat asked her original question again. “What are you doing here?” 

“You said some things last night that I didn’t understand until just a little while ago. And I need you to explain them to me.”

“So you walked here in the rain?” 

Kara shrugged. She held up a hand and put her thumb and forefinger together so that they almost touched. “It was a little romantic, right?”

Cat tilted her head to the side and rewarded her with a tiny smile. Kara took a breath and pressed forward. “You said I deserved better than you. It didn’t make sense to me at the time. When I said that I wanted to be with you, which I do, you told me I didn’t.” She took one step and was close enough to touch Cat. “I thought you were trying to convince me that I didn’t want you. But what you were really saying was that you don’t think you’re good enough for me. Is that right?”

Cat stood up from her leaning position and walked out onto the patio. She stood at the very edge of where the roof covered it. The raindrops were landing in the lighted pool and making little tiny light ripples. Kara followed her out but gave her some space. 

“Kara, I’m not the person you think I am. I am much less than that person.”

“I don’t understand.” Kara prodded. “What makes you say that?”

Cat turned to her. Her brows were knit together. Kara could tell she was struggling to find the right words. Finally she said, “You are so good. You are so kind and giving. You are eternally optimistic. You don’t judge and you don’t expect anything in return.” Cat looked away from Kara’s eyes, trying to maintain control. “I’m the opposite of all those things. You deserve someone who can give you everything you want. Someone who will love you as selflessly as you love them. I’m not that person.” Cat dropped her hands to her sides in disappointment. 

Kara didn’t know how to respond. She just walked closer. She reached out and took Cat’s hands in her own. “Ms. Grant-,”

“Cat. Please.”

Kara just smiled a little and held her hands more securely. “Cat. You seem to think that you know all about what I want. And I’ve always tried not to disagree with you. But in this situation, I’m going have to speak up.” Kara had taken on a slight teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood. “You know, I don’t know what happened to you over the years to make you think that you are such a bad person. But the person you are talking about is not at all the person I know.” 

Cat was listening. This was much farther than Kara thought she’d get. “Maybe you’ve gotten so wrapped up in the Queen of All Media that somewhere along the way, you forgot about Catherine Jane Grant.” Cat closed her eyes at the sound of her full name from Kara. And maybe she was right. 

“Cat, I do know you. You are all the things that you said I deserve. You kind and you are caring. Not at work, no. But that’s work. And I’ve seen you when you’re not working. I’ve seen you with Carter. When you’re affectionate with him. When you talk to him about life. I’ve seen you smile at pictures when you think no one’s looking. I’ve talked with you late at night, when your defenses are down and you’re just Cat. I’ve seen you stand up to villains, unphased. Unrelenting. You’ve never met a challenge you didn’t conquer. You’re always fair, even when it’s hard. You always do the right thing. Always. I want all of that. Let me show you what I see in you. Let me remind you who Cat Grant is. Please.”

Cat shook her head. She didn’t know what to say. No one had ever made this kind of effort with her. Her whole life when things got tough in a relationship, people bolted away from her. No one was willing to take her on and convince her. No one until Kara Danvers. 

Cat whispered to her, “I’m so afraid I’m going to hurt you.” 

Kara lifted her hands to frame Cat’s face. She needed Cat to hear her. “You will hurt me. And I’ll hurt you. It’s what people do. We don’t mean to, but it happens. And it will happen to us. And we will both be humble enough to apologize because we want this to work. Give this a chance. I don’t know how else to tell you that I want to be with you.”

Cat couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this. She wanted this. She leaned forward and placed one simple kiss on the corner of Kara’s mouth and said, “Okay.”

Kara hesitated for about two seconds. Then she shot forward and pressed her lips to Cat’s. Cat pressed back. They pulled each other close and immediately started kissing with open mouths. They moved their hands around each other’s bodies. Kara dipped her head down to Cat’s neck and Cat reached a hand to Kara’s hair, pulling it down. Kara’s mouth on the skin of her neck felt amazing. 

The more she moved, the more Kara’s robe opened up. Cat saw the concave curve of Kara’s breasts and her mouth instantly went to Kara’s chest. Kara inhaled sharply. They were getting ahead of themselves. Kara asked, “Are we going to get carried away every time we kiss?” 

Cat let out a laugh against her skin. Then she placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s collar bone. Then another on her neck. And one more on her jaw before she tenderly kissed her lips. “Would that be so bad?” 

Kara gave her a wide smile. “No, but maybe we should talk more.”

“Make out later?”

This time Kara laughed. “Fine. Slaver driver,” she joked, “we can make out later.”

Cat followed with, “There is one more thing that we definitely need to talk about.” 

“What is it?” Kara was ready to tell her anything. 

“Well,” Cat started, “what about the, um, super sized secret you’ve been keeping from me?”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she smiled. “You still knew. All this time.”

Cat put a hand on Kara’s cheek. “Of course I knew. I know you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for taking the time to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed at least a little. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
